


Wounded Knight

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on Knight of the Juggernaught because a friend wanted ANGST XD
Relationships: Bonnie Barstow/Michael Knight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Wounded Knight

“MICHAEL!” Terror reverberates throughout the entirety of her intonation. This couldn’t be happening! His life couldn’t end as a result of some flaw she had failed to anticipate! 

Bonnie’s feet hit the ground with a rapid, unstoppable, unyielding stride. Her heart sinks, twisting in on itself like a rapidly deflating pretzel! Don’t be dead! For the love of God, don’t be dead!!! Within seconds, she has closed the distance between the Semi and the jet-black mangled remains of her life’s work. 

The brunette flings herself to the threshold of Kitt’s battered window, calloused hands promptly stretch out before her. She crouches low. Quivering fingers pierce through the shattered glass, unafraid of inflicting damage upon herself, in her efforts to touch the driver. A gasp curls over the trembling surfaces of her lips at the sheer sight of Knight’s frame crumpled over the steering yoke. 

Dread speaks a whisper over her entire frame, threatening to splinter every nerve. Swallowing tensely, she utters his name a second time. Not waiting for an immediate response, her less -than-smooth fingers rise through his hair to inspect an obvious bruise blossoming on his forehead. “Are you okay?” She implores, the weight of un-shed tears burdening her words. Her heart slams like a battering-ram against the confines of her ribcages, the beat severe but half-hollowed. Drifting lower, her warm hands move to encompass the face she’d fallen in love with. A thousand times the words ‘I love you’ lodged within her throat. Another thousand times the sentiment traverses silently between their eyes. Even now, in a moment of fear, the unspoken words linger in the depths of her concerned turquoise orbs. Bonnie focuses hard on Michael’s recovery before even a second thought of Kitt sparks in the back of her overwhelmed cranium. 

“What in the hell happened?” She hesitates, slowly rising to inspect Kitt. In horror, she realizes that he just might be gone, beyond any hope of repair.


End file.
